Legend of Zelda: Wild Wild West
by Gordan1Freeman3
Summary: After being threatened of loosing his only home, Link becomes a bounty Hunter. And with only one bounty he won't go after, Link is pretty famous. But when his twin sister is kidnapped by the one bounty he won't go after, will Link man up, or will he leave his sister to the wolves? T for violence and language no parings as of yet, and if any, minor


Mido the Kid had it all: money, reputation, and respect among his fellow gang members. Well, until he was thrown in jail. And who caught him? That Hylia damned Bounty Hunter. He still remembered it, as It was only three hours ago.

-000-

Mido was sitting at the table of the local saloon, The Deku Tree.

"Hey Saria, how bout another round for me and the gang," Said Mido.

"Come on Mido, you and your gang have had enough, can't you please just go back to your hideout and leave the town alone," Saria said.

Then the doors to the bar opened, and in walked a blond haired man. He wore the normal cowboy look with a green vest, but instead of a stetson hat, he wore a green sock hat, with a sword crossing with a rifle on his back, and a Colt at his side. He walked over to the bar, sat down, and ordered a bottle of whisky.

"Well, well, well, If it ain't Link," Said Mido, "Shouldn't you be on that farm Milkin cows with your Sis?"

"If you would put down that gun your always usin to rob banks, or stop drinkin for five minutes and read the paper, you'd know that I'm the one that took down most of your gang Mido," Link said.

"So, what, you the new sheriff?" Mido asked.

"No, but you and the rest of your gang are coming with me." Mido's entire gang started laughing.

"You think you c'n face all of us?" One of the gang members shouted.

"You may wanna get down," Link said to Saria, then turned to the gang member, pulled out his colt, pulled back the handle, and fired so fast, that even Clint Eastwood would be jealous. That's when the rest of the gang pulled out there guns, each being shot by Link.

Mido pulled out his gun only to look up into Links gun barrel.

"Now I know what your thinking, 'Did he fire five Bullets, or six?'," Link said, "Well then, your just gonna have to asked yourself one question, 'Do I feel lucky?', well ,do ya, punk?"

Mido closed his eye's, he didn't want to die, "Please, just take me in, I don't wanna die."

"Good, I'll get more if you're alive anyway," Link said while taking Mido out to his horse, Epona.

"Wait, you're a bounty hunter now?" Asked Saria.

"What was your first clue?" Link responded.

-000-

Mido HATED Link.

-At Lon Lon Ranch-

"HEY SIS," Link called. He rode up on Epona to a red head as tall as Link. This was his twin sister, Malon.

"Oh, hey Link," Malon said in her normal optimistic voice," How was work?"

"Same old, same old," Link said, "Grab a wanted poster, ask if anyone's seen them, find them, take them in in whatever way i can, preferably alive for the bigger reward."

"Who was it this time, and dead or alive?" Malon asked.

"Mido the Kid, alive." Link then gave his sister the bag of rupees from the bounty.

"Only thirty thousand more to go until the ranch is ours again," Malon said.

"Hey, We've gotten through tougher, but I promise, as soon as I've gotten all the money we need, I'll stop with bounty hunting, and come work on the ranch again," Link reassured his sister.

"You better, I don't even want you doing this now, but I can't think of a quicker way that isn't becoming an outlaw," Malon said.

"Me neither," Link said, running a hand through his hair.

-00000-

"Mr. Mayor," said the sheriff as he walked into the Mayor of Hyrule town's office, "I really hate ta have ta tell ya this, but you need to get a better hold of your daughter."

"Zelda, what she do this time?" asked the mayor.

"She took ma horse for a joy ride," the sheriff said. Zelda, the mayor's daughter, had a reputation for getting in trouble, mostly to grab her father's attention. Currently, Zelda has stolen the sheriff's horse.

-000-

Zelda rode the horse all the way to her best friends Link Lon. Him and Zelda had been best friends since they were little. Zelda had long brown hair and wore the normal cowboy outfit minus the stetson. She was a bit of a tomboy. She held a rolled up piece of paper in her hands. She had known of Link and Malon's problem with Ingo who wanted to by their ranch, and since they were to young to own it legally, unless bought, then Ingo could have the rights to it. Ingo said they could have it back, but only if they could pay him the amount that the ranch was worth, which is forty thousand rupees.

"Hey Link," Zelda yelled when she arrived at Lon Lon Ranch.

"Zelda, Hey," yelled Malon and Link.

"What are you doing with the sheriff's horse?" asked Malon.

"Not imprtant," Zelda said, then turned to Link, "I have an idea on how to solve your Ingo problem."

"Shoot," Link said.

"Here," Zelda held out the paper. It was a wanted poster for Ganondorf Dragmire, The leader of the most infamouse group if thieves in Hyrule, The Gerudos. He was wanted dead or alive for nearly 15000 Rupees.

"Zelda, I can't go after him, He'll kill me," Link said, "and if I die while doing this, then Malon will bring me back just to kill me again."

"Are you really scared of your twin sister, Link?" asked Zelda.

Link looked to Malon.

"Yes," he said flatly.

**Well guys, here is a new story idea that I don't think anyone has done yet. I've seen Link in the present, future, and even our world. but I haven't seen anyone put him in the old west. Just so everyone knows, If Link ends up seeming a little more acobatic than usual, thats because this story is going to be like Red Dead Redemption meets Assassin's Creed, but with Zelda characters. And can onyone guess the two references I've pput in here. One hint, one is the title of the story. What are they referencing.**


End file.
